The Happiest Day Of Her Life
by Montana Magic
Summary: The day Val gets married. Stand alone or a tie in to Old, New, Borrowed, Blue.


Disclaimer: I don't own much. I don't own Val, Hank, Brooke, Jamie, Caitie, Val's parents, Alex or N'Sync. (And I really don't want them either so it works out well) I do own Kain, Kendra, Kain's mom, Jeremy, this story (Who want's it anyway) and this disclaimer. (Anyone want it?) Disclaimers are pointless, we all know we don't own anything. I also own "Secrets" And my authors notes.

Authors Note: Hope you all had a good thanksgiving, mine rocked. My uncle started a food fight. This story is just a little thing to go along with my story 

"Old, New, Borrowed, Blue" It's Val's wedding day. If you've read my story you know the background. I'm also thinking of doing another little thing or two to go along with

"Old, New, Borrowed, Blue". Please read my other story "Secrets" It's honestly my favorite so far. 

Summary of "Secrets": Everyone has secrets and Tyler is no exception.

"Val, I know it's your wedding day and all but you're actually gonna have to wake up to get married." Said Caitie gently shaking her awake.

"What time is it?" Asked Val almost indistinguishably.

"It's ten o-clock. We've got to be at the church by noon because that when the hair dresser will be there and she has to do not only your hair but mine and Brooke's and Kendra's too." Said Caitie reminding Val. Val still hadn't had coffee this morning and she tended to forget things if she didn't have caffeine. 

Her wedding party was small. Brooke was her Maid of Honor and Caitie was a brides maid. Kendra, Kain's twin sister was another. Kain's best man was his cousin and best friend Jeremy. His other groomsmen were Hank and Jamie.

"Oh my god. I've got a hundred things to do before noon." Said Val suddenly awake. "Brooke!" Yelled Val. "Where's Brooke?" Asked Val panicking when no one answered.

"Val, calm down. Brooke and your parents are already at the church." Explained Caitie. "The guys are going to meet us at the church at noon. Take a deep breath." Val brides maids and Kain's groomsmen had all arrived in the twin cities the day before. Brooke and Caitie and Kendra were staying with Val and Hank, Jeremy, and Jamie were staying with Kain and Val parents were staying with Kain's mom.

"Caitie, I'm so nervous."

"Val, the only thing you have to do today is relax and say 'I do'. Your mom and Kain's mom and I are taking care of everything." Val got up and started to brush her hair that she had let grow out past her shoulders.

"Then I'll go crazy."

"Well, open this and go into the bathroom." Said Caitie handing Val a box. Inside was an assortment of scented lotions, shampoos, body washes, and soaps and bubble bath. When Val went into the bathroom she saw the tub filled almost to the top with hot water.

"Thank you Caitie, it's perfect." Gushed Val.

"Just call it an early wedding gift. And it wasn't my idea, it was Kain's."

Two hours later Val and Caitie were in the car driving to the church. "Caitie, where's my dress." Asked Val panicking.

"Brooke took all the dresses to the church this morning. Will you just calm down?"

"You're not the one getting married today. Oh my god, in two hours I'll be Mrs. Kain Rollins."

"Just figuring that out now are you?" Teased Caitie.

"Shut up. I bet Kain's not panicking this much."

"Sorry."

***

"You ready?" Asked Jeremy. 

"No." Replied Kain.

"Well, you'll be married in less than two hours. We don't have to be at the church for another fifteen minutes. Are you sure you want to get married, you still have time to back out. Are you sure Val still wants to marry you?"

"You're supposed to be helping, not planting seeds of doubt. Now I'm even more nervous than I was before."

"Sorry. You know she loves you and you know she's going to marry you."

"I know it and I can't believe she even said yes."

"You knew she would say yes. Don't doubt yourself so much."

"Now that's what a best man's supposed to do." 

"Come on, I've got to get you to the church on time. If I don't I'll have a pissed off Val on my hands."

"Val's not so bad when she gets mad." Protested Kain.

"Yeah, but if Val is mad on her wedding day because you're late then Caitie will be even more pissed off."

"Ouch." Winced Kain. "We'd better go. I don't want Caitie mad a me."

"Good, I'll drive." The church wasn't more than ten minutes away from Kain's apartment. 

"Wait, do we have everything?" Asked Kain as they left the house.

"Yes, Jamie and Hank took everything down to the church about three hours ago." Jeremy replied. Kain checked his pocket for the fifth time that morning. He was afraid that the box might have fallen out. It was Val's engagement ring that she'd given to him two days before to get it engraved. It was also going to be her wedding ring.

"I'll bet Val isn't as nervous as I am right now."

***

"Val, your dress is beautiful." Said Brooke. It was long sleeved, pure white and had a full skirt with layers of silk and a short train. The brides maids had long navy blue dress with spaghetti strap sleeves.

"I love it." Replied Val.

"Are you going to wear gloves?" Asked Kendra.

"Nope."

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Muttered Caitie.

"What?" Asked Val.

"There's an old saying: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Explained Caitie. "Every bride has to have something old, new, borrowed, and blue."

"I bought my dress new and my mom veil is old."

"I wasn't married that long ago." Protested Joanna Lanier from the chair she was sitting in, getting her hair done.

"Well, it's old enough to be old." Countered Val.

"Here." Said Brooke as she slipped a necklace around Val's neck and clasped it for her. "I'll let you borrow this for today."

"Thank you. It goes perfectly with my dress."

"Bride's turn for hair." Said Nancy, the hair stylist. Val had gotten into her dress before her hair was done so it wouldn't get messed up. Everyone else had gotten their hair done first. "How do you want it?"

"Soft curls." Replied Val Nancy got to work setting her hair. "Hey mom, could you bring me a mint or a piece of gum or something?"

"Your mom went to find something." Said Kendra. Nancy finished with Val's hair.

"You're all set. Good luck." 

"Val, these were your grandmother's and then she passed them on to me on my wedding day and it's my turn to pass them on to you." She handed Val a navy blue velvet jewelry box that looked old. Val opened the box and gasped. Resting inside on a black velvet piece of cloth was a pair of dangly tear drop dark blue sapphire blue earrings.

"Mom, they're beautiful. They look real." Said Val putting them on. They went perfect with her wedding dress. 

"I think they're perfect." Said her mom looking her over. There was a knock on the door and the wedding director poked her head in the room.

"We're ready." Val nodded and told her they'd be right out. Val's mom left the room to go find her seat. She gave her daughter a hug.

"I can't believe that the next time I hug you, you'll be a married woman." Val gave each of her brides maids a hug and slipped on her shoes.

"I'm glad I got a pair of white sneakers for the reception, my poor feet can only take so much abuse."

***

"We're ready." Said the wedding planner. 

"Thanks." Said Kain who was still fixing his tie. He finished fixing it and followed her to where he would be waiting at the alter for Val.

"Knock 'em dead." Said Jeremy.

"Thanks man." Said Kain giving his cousin a hug.

"Kain, you're getting a great girl. I've known her for years and she's one of my best friends." Said Hank.

"Yeah, congratulations. I never even thought I'd be friends with Val, much less in her wedding." Said Jamie. "I know she loves you, your lucky to have someone as great as her." Kain went up to the alter and Jeremy, Hank, and Jamie went to the doors of the church's main hall. The girls were already there waiting for them. Brooke first, then Kendra, followed by Caitie. And last but not least Val. The wedding planner was fluffing the train on her dress. Jamie went up to Caitie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jeremy took his place by Brooke, Hank by Kendra, and Jamie by Caitie. The girls on the

left and guys on the right. Steve Lanier took his place next to his daughter. 

The music started to play from somewhere and Brooke linked her arm through Jeremy's and they started to walk. Hank and Kendra waited until they were halfway down the aisle and followed. Jamie and Caitie did the same thing. When all three couples reached the alter the guys stood by Kain and the girls stood on the other side. 

"Are you ready?" Asked her dad when Jamie and Caitie reached the halfway point of the aisle.

"More than ever." She replied. There was a pause in the music and Val heard everyone stand up to look toward the heavy oak doors of the main hall. Val immediately locked eyes with Kain.

***

When the music paused and everyone turned to look at Val, Kain immediately locked eyes with her.

'Damn, she looks hot.' He thought to himself and couldn't help thinking that she was his and no one else's. It seemed to take her forever for her to reach him. When she did she handed her bouquet to Brooke and hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her father then gave Kain a hug. Everyone sat down.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Asked the minister. Kain heard his future father-in-law reply.

***

"Her mother and I do." Val heard her father say. She and Kain turned to face the minister.

"If anyone objects to this wedding please speak up." Requested the minister. It was quiet. "Do you Val, take Kain, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Said Val, looking at Kain through the corner of her eye.

"Do you Kain, take Val, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He answered casting a quick glance toward her.

"Val, repeat after me. I Valerie Renee, promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part."

"I Valerie Renee, promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part." She said locking eyes with Kain again.

"Kain, please repeat after me. I Kain, promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part."

"I Kain , promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part." He said taking the ring from Jeremy.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Continued the minister.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her left hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

***

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kain needed no further prompting. He slowly lifted her veil up so it was pushed back over her head so he could kiss her. When he did the entire audience made up of their family and friends cheered. When they broke apart neither of them could stop smiling. "I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kain Rollins." Val took her bouquet of flowers from Brooke and she and Kain slowly walked out of the main hall as husband and wife.

***

Everyone was standing around in the area where just half an hour before was empty Some people had already left for the restaurant where the reception was being held. Val and Kain were talking to a group of their friends from school so Brooke took the opportunity to find Caitie. Brooke's wedding gift to them was going to be a video guest book for them.

"Caitie, say something to Val and Kain. This is my wedding gift to them." Said Brooke putting her camera in Caitie's face.

"Kain, Val! Congratulations. You two are the perfect couple. Val, I can't believe you got married before me. It's not fair, maybe I should drop a few hints to Jamie huh."

"That is so last millennium Caitie. You should just ask him." Advised Brooke using one of Caitie's favorite phrases.

"Ask who what?" Asked Jamie, suddenly materializing behind Caitie. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head and rocked her back and forth. 

"Nothing." Said Caitie. "It's just girl talk."

"Jamie, say something to Val and Kain." Ordered Brooke. Jamie was dressed in a black tux. His hair was spiked as always. It was obvious how much he and Caitie loved each other. Their eyes lit up just thinking about each other.

"Who's idea was it to do a video guest book? It was actually a good idea. Congratulations guys. You're perfect for each other. Do you even know Brooke is making this tape? You'd better not forget about me and Caitie. Remember we live in the same city now." Jamie reminded them. Val was transferring to UMD in September because Kain was going to law school near there and she wanted to be near her friends.

"Hank. Say something to Val and Kain." Ordered Brooke as she spotted her boyfriend.

"Hey, congratulation. Don't lose touch. Might be kinda hard to loose touch because I plan on staying with Brooke for a long time."

"I couldn't have thought of a better person for my little brother to marry. Or for a better person to be my sister-in-law." Said Kendra.

"You're not that much older than him." Said Jeremy, who was standing next to him. "You're twins. Congratulations guys."

"Val, it was good having you work for me, and I was happy that you invited me to your wedding." Said Alex after Brooke spent five minutes begging him to say something. Brooke found her parents and Kain's mom talking in a corner. They said basically what everyone else did. Brooke was the last one to leave them a message.

"Hey big sister. The wedding was beautiful. And so were you. When is Jamie gonna get the hint that he should propose to Caitie. They've been together since Jamie's junior year. I swear they act like a married couple already, why not just finalize it? You know. Hank told me he loves me last week. I'm still amazed he finally got the guts to say it. Who knows maybe in a few years another Lanier sister will be walking down the aisle. You had better get me lots of things on your honeymoon. I can't believe you're married!"

***

Kain and Val were the last people to arrive at the restaurant for the reception. The waiters brought everyone their food Jeremy stood up and tapped his wine glass with his knife. "I guess I have to make a speech. I really don't know what to say. When Kain first told me that he and Val were getting married I didn't say congratulation at first. I told him it was about time. These two are the perfect couple. Val, welcome to the family. To Val and Kain."

"To Val and Kain." Everyone echoed. After everyone had eaten and tables cleared the lights were dimmed.

"Time to throw the bouquet." Announced the DJ that they had hired. All the girls went out to the dance floor and Val stood on a chair facing the opposite direction and tossed the flowers over her shoulder. There was a squeal from behind Val and she turned around and climbed off the chair. She had long ago changed into her comfortable shoes. She saw Brooke holding the flowers above her head. 

It was Kain's turn to throw the garter. He flicked it into the crowd of single guys and wound up hitting the DJ three times before he aimed it right. Jeremy caught it. Going along with it Jeremy gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek.

Hank put his arm around Brooke's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Hey man, she's mine." Said Hank giving her a kiss on the lips. Music started playing from the speakers. It "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You" by N'Sync. Val's favorite song.

"In their first dance as husband and wife, Valerie and Kain Rollins!" Said The DJ. Val rested her arms around Kain's neck and the slowly moved to the music. Soon Jamie and Caitie joined them on the dance floor, and following tradition Jeremy and Brooke danced together and Hank and Kendra. Kain danced with Val's mother and Val danced with her father. Everyone from the wedding party danced with everyone and soon everyone joined them on the dance floor.

"I love you Valerie Rollins." Kain whispered in her ear. He was grinning from ear to ear, and so was Val.

"I love you too."

Author's Note Number Two: Now that you've read this please review, if you don't review this you won't get another chapter for "Old, New, Borrowed, Blue" either. I'm also still writing "ONBB" so if you suggest something I might use it. Please E-mail me ideas. I also owe you a sequel to "Secrets" I completely rewriting it so it will be considerably longer than what I have already. I promise to start/finish it when I finish "ONBB" It's just a little thing where I have to finish one story before I start another. 

Do me a favor and read the stories by my friend MakatiBird. Her stories are awesome and you really should read them. 


End file.
